Ninjago: rewritten Book 1
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: So it's here. My rewritten stories! Hope you all enjoy it! You all know the story, how the four ninja join together to save Ninjago. Well, how wold it turn out if new members were involved. And if they were girls? (story is better than summary, rated to be safe)
1. Characters

**Decided to put this in the beginning of the books, I figured this would help. I'll update this for the story it's in.**

Amanda

Age: 23

Appearance: Long dark brown hair that reaches to her waist, sky blue eye, soft ivory skin

Element: Wind

Ninja attire: a one sleeve grey shirt with a blue ribbon on the collar, golden shoulder armor, black legging like pants, black sneakers, a grey half mask, and black fingerless gloves going halfway up her arms

Weapon: bow and arrow

Description: Amanda is the silver ninja of wind, and one of Sensei Wu's first students. She is a caring person, with a motherly attitude, but can be fierce and scary when it calls upon. she wants all of her teammates to be happy and safe, and she cares of each and every one of them.

Wu took her in when she was 5 years old, after a breed of serpentine killed her parents. She lived alone in the streets of Ninjago City until Wu took her in, and raised her as his own. Lately, Amanda is noticing strange powers, and she wants to find out what they are.

* * *

Sarah

Age: 20

Appearance: long orange hair mostly kept in a pony tail, brown eyes, faint freckles on her cheeks, satin sand skin

Element: Life

Ninja attire: an orange sleeveless tank top with the collar halfway up her neck, a yellow ribbon around it, golden shoulder armor, black legging like pants, black sneakers, an orange half mask, and black fingerless gloves ending a few inches from her shoulders

Weapon: fists

Description: Sarah is the orange ninja of life, and is a tough girl, who knows how to bring someone to their knees, and if possible, lower. She fights well and does care about the team, but she often goes into battle head first and is always ready for a fight.

She joined Wu's team after he found her at a training camp, where people went to get stronger. She was there after a traumatic romantic experience made her leave home and come here. She has a mother, a father, and an Aunt living somewhere in Ninjago City, along with an insanely large family on her father's side livig all across Ninjago.

* * *

Kim

Age: 19

Appearance: long bright blonde hair down to the bottom of her backside, jade eyes, porcelain doll skin

Element: Light/Sunlight

Ninja attire: a yellow shirt with silver shoulder armor and chest plate, a gold ribbon around the collar, black legging like pants, black sneakers, a yellow half mask, and black fingerless gloves ending at her wrists

Regular attire: a yellow short sleeve sundress with whiter frill sleeves and white sandals

Weapons: sword

Description: Kim is the yellow ninja of light. She is a quiet girl, who is knowledgeable in many subjects, especially medicine. she cares for everyone, but is very timid and shy. She speaks in a quiet voice, but she is a good fighter.

She joined the team not long after Sarah. She was staying in a village after hers was destroyed. So far she is the only one of her people. She is friends with a woman named Angela, who grew up beside her. She is part of a village who believed the sun was a person as an angel.

* * *

Ashlynn

Age: 19

Appearance: long black hair to the back of her knees, a dragon tattoo on her left arm, silvery eyes, butter cream skin

Regular attire: a black tank top with grey capris and sneaker

Dragon form: a solid black dragon (now about the size of two buses), red eyes, black horns, white teeth and claws

Description: Ashlynn is a spirited and fun young woman, who is up for a challenge. she likes to help when people need it and is often fascinated by what the others can do. She has been training with the other dragons and has grown to be an exceptional fighter, proving so by protecting Lloyd several times.

She was left on the steps of the monastery as a baby, a few weeks old. Amanda and Wu raised her, until a month before Wu started getting everyone together, when she was kidnapped by the skeletons, as bait to lure Wu and Amanda. She has found put that she is the last of the Dragon Shifters, a race of people that could turn into dragons. She is the destined protector for the green ninja.

* * *

_**HEAD CANON NINJA AGES:**_

Kai: 23

Cole: 24

Jay: 19

Zane: (Really old cause he's a nindroid)

Nya: 18

Lloyd: 20


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's here! I've finally started this! (I should have started it sooner...) so I'll try to do one per day, well see how that goes.**

**And every chapter is one episode (well...sorta for the beginning because Netflix doesn't have the very first four, it took two and put them together and made it one episode...not explaining it well, am I?).**

**I'm also...maybe, probably, kinda only going to do...third person view? Idk how that's said, but it's no nes specific point of view, it's that 'no ones POV' or whatever. That's how I'm gonna do it...maybe, ****who know!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. This is the first chapter! Review, follow, fav!**

A small village rested on a hill. An old man and a young woman walked up the hill and looked at one particular building.

_Four weapons_.

They started down the hill. The woman looked around. "Sensei...are you sure the final one will be here?"

The old man kept quiet, up until they go close to the building. "Amanda, there is something i want you to do. Observe" He walked into the shop

* * *

In the shop was a young man and his younger sister. The young man was making a sword while the younger sister stood at the counter, until she turned to watch him.

"To forge the perfect blade, you must have the right metal and plenty of heat" he took it off the furnace. "cool it off..." he put it in a bucket of water. "and...presto!" he pulled out a twisted sword. "Aw..." he placed the blade back in the furnace.

His sister giggled. "You made it took quickly, Kai. Be patient. If father were sill here he'd say-"

"I know, I know. Now matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something ou learn over night" he looked at the sword in the flames. "That may work for you Nya, but I'll be a better blacksmith than dad ever was!"

The old man walked in the store while the young woman stood at the counter. Nya turned to look at her. "Welcome to Four Weapons. Can help you?"

Amanda nodded towards the old man. "I'm with him"

The old man looked at Kai. "You're metal is loud and clangy. Useful to slow one down, but not in the art of stealth" he walked over to a samurai display. "All tools for a samurai..." he tapped the helmet with his staff and it tipped. "But nothing for a ninja?"

Kai laughed and put the sword and smithing hammer on the work table. "Ninja? You're a long ways from finding a ninja old man. And the shop is called 'Four Weapons', not 'for browsing'. Either buy something or get pettle your insults somewhere else"

Amanda scowled. What was she supposed to be observing? A thick headed blacksmith...and not a good one at that. Maybe the younger girl? No...Amanda didn't feel it. Suddenly she took a better look at the young man. She felt it...the fire inside._ 'No...it can't be him'_ she thought.

The old man sighed. "To bad. Thought I'd find something special" he turned to leave. Kai looked at his sister and she waved her hands at him to go talk to the old man.

He sighed and went to a pile of helmets and picked one up. "If it's something special you're looking for, let me sh-" he turned and...the man and young woman were gone.

"What is it?"

"They were just..." he looked around. "Forget it" He put the helmet back.

* * *

Suddenly, the sky outside over the hill turned black with dark clouds. The villagers in the rice fields looked up. Suddenly, skeleton motorcycles and a Skull Truck appeared over the hill.

Three skeletons sat in the claw car. One skeleton named Nuckal was jumping. "Oh please, oh please, let me go first! I'm dying to get down there!"

Another skeleton named Kruncha glared at him. "You idiot! You're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai!" He jestured to the 4 armed skeleton in the drivers seat. He coughed. "Um...with all do respect, you did say that...I could go first"

Samukai looked at them. "Sorry boys, but this ones mine" He looked at the village. "Just remember what we came for and find. That. Map. Attack!" they charged down the hill.

The villagers yelled and ran towards them to intercept. But Samukai held out his arms, armed with daggers and yelled "Boo!" the villagers screamed an ran and the motorcycles circled the shop.

Nya looked out there. "What are they?"

Kai came to the counter with samurai armor on and a sword in his hand. "I don't know..." he out on the helmet. "Stay here" He went out, his sword ready and skeletons jumped out of a motorcycle. Kai fought one and blocked another. He knocked the head off one. He sliced and one and knocked him down.

"ow!" the head of me skeleton bit his leg. "Bite this!" he kicked it and it sailed over the shop.

Two skeletons clapped for that, then were knocked over by Nya with a staff.

Kai looked at his sister as he blocked. "I thought I told you to stay inside!"

Nya stood next to him. "And what? Let you have all the fun?" they fought of skeletons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nuckal and Kruncha went into the shop. Nuckal tried on a helmet and looked in a big golden shield. "cool!"

Kruncha turned to him and growled. "You're not looking hard enough!" he threw a helmet at him and it knocked the one he was wearing off.

"Ow! You're not looking hard enough!" Nuckal threw a helmet at him. They started to beat each other up. Kruncha finally punched Nuckal into the wall. He knocked the phone over, it a helmeted that knocked a beam over an free sign fell.

Behind the sign was an old map. Both skeletons gasped. "The map!"

* * *

Outside, Kai and Nya still fought of skeletons. Near Kai, one skeletons, Samukai, landed in front of him. Kai chuckled and held up his sword. Samukai revealed his four arms with daggers and spun them. Kai stepped back. "Oops..."

Samukai swing, but Kai blocked. But when Kai struck, Samukai had grabbed his blade with the daggers and pushed Kai into the ground. Kai couldn't get up because of his armor. Samukai stepped forward spinning his blades. "Oh no..."

Suddenly something golden lit up the dark. "Ninjago!" A small golden tornado spun by, grabbing Samukai and took his away from Kai. It stopped to show the old man.

"Sensei Wu! Your spinjitzu looks rusty!" He heard something behind him and turned. Amanda stood there with a bow, an arrow notched in, but instead of a arrow head, it had a blunt rock on the end. "And you brought your little student"

"Nothing to bone to sharpen the edges, Samukai!" Samukai then looked over at Kai, struggling to get up. Amanda was too far away to help...but she wasn't a threat to Samukia. Samukai laughed and threw his daggers at Wu.

Wu turned sideways to avoid them...but they struck the water tower. It buckled...right over Kai. Kai tried to get up but he couldn't. "Oh no..." It fell.

"Sensei! The tower!" Amanda fired a rock arrow at Samukai, but he ducked and it struck another skeleton.

"Ninjago!" Wu sun to Kai and picked him up and carried him away from the tower. It crashed right on the spot where he was.

Samukai jumped onto the Skull truck. "Lord Garmadon says take the girl!"

"Lord Garmadon!"

A claw launched from the back of the truck and grabbed Nya. Amanda made a run for her, but the claw pulled her away to fast right at Amanda reached for her. She notched a rock arrow and fired it at the truck, but it drove away to fast, so all she hit was the side. The skeletons drove off.

Kai tried to run after them, but stopped. "They took Nya..."

Wu came up behind him. "I told you, useless"

Kai yelled. "You could have done something! You could have done your...your twistitzu or your-!"

"Spinjitzu!"

"Sensei!" Amanda ran up, her bow over her shoulder. "They got the map"

Kai glared at her. "And you! What couldn't you have fire REAL arrows at them! Who are you anyway?!

Amanda scowled. "Amanda. Because a regular arrow head wouldn't have done damage! I at least could have broken something with these arrows. And as I recal, you weren't much help lying in the dirt as a pig!"

"Enough! Both of you stop fighting!"

Kai geared at them. "I'm going to get my sister"

"Where you go a mortal cannot. That was Samuaki, leader of the underworld. And if he's taking orders from Lord Garmadon, I fear the worst may come..."

Kai held onto Wu's staff. "Lord Garmadon? Underworld? What are you talking about? What do we have that's so important?!"

Amanda fixed her bow. "Important? More than you realize..."

"Eveything in Ninjago itself..."

* * *

_"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master, with seven elemental weapons. The scythe of quakes. The nunchucks of lightning. The shurikens of ice. The sword of fire. The Bow of Winds. Tge Bracelets of Life. And the Sword of Light. When he passed, his two sons sword to protect the weapons. But the oldest was struck by darkness and the two brothers fought. The oldest was banished to the under world. Peace returned, and for fear that his brother returned, the youngest hid the weapons, and knowing his brother would use the weapons, placed a guardian to guard the weapons. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide._

* * *

"That man was your father..." Kai looked at him. "Lord Garmadon is the older brother. And I...need to fid those weapons before he does" Wu walked past him.

"You're the younger brother?" Kai gazed at him, then at Amanda was was standing straight. "And what about you?"

"His student, learning about this kind of stuff. Trust me...it's more important than you think"

Kai looked at Wu. "So you came here for the map?"

Wu turned and smiled. "No. I came for something greater. You" Wu pointed his staff at him. "You have the fire inside. I can teach you to harness it. Become a true spinjitzu master!"

Kai looked at him. "...Look I'm flattered and all, but i have to go save my sister. I don't have time for your sibling rivalry"

He turned, but Wu jumped on his and knocked him onto his back. "Ha! Clumsy oaf! You're not ready to face my pinky toe!"

Kai struggled to get up. Amanda stood by his head and looked down at him. "You don't realize how much you need out help...and how much we need yours"

Wu looked down at him. "I can train you. To truly fight and to learn Spinjitzu. Only then will you be able to face, Lord Garmadon"

Kai sighed and then looked at him. "Fine...when do we start?"

**I'm going to end that here because this was a loooooooong ass chapter! And I feel it's a good break. I'll keep going and once I get a pattern going it should be easy. So I hope you all enjoy this and remember, review, follow, fav!**


	3. Chapter 2

Kai struggled to climb the cliff. Sensei and Amanda climbed it with no trouble. Kai grunted and heaved himself up. "how...is this...training?" he asked Amanda.

She looked at him. "it's not...yet" she climbed up.

Kai heaved himself up to the top. He saw Amanda standing next to the rock Wu was sitting in. "So...how long is this training going to last? Aren't we on a time schedule?"

Wu stood up and stroked his beard. "Patience" they went inside. They were at a monastery.

"a monastery? You expect me to fight in a place of peace?"

Wu walked over to a small golden dragon on a pedestal. "Not fight. Train. T be a true ninja. You must be able to see, what others. Cannot"

"But there's nothing here!"

Wu flipped his staff, then tapped the dragon. It flipped back to show a button. Wu hit that button and there was a rumbling noise. Suddenly, in the middle, a large pedestal with a large golf dragon rised out of the ground. Suddenly, training equipment appeared from the stone floor to show a training course.

"Whoa. Is this going to teach me that cool move?" Kai jumped on a wooden beam in a crane position, then it started to sink.

"Oh dear..." Kai launched in the air, then fell on the golden dragon, then the floor. Amanda cringed.

Wu was sitting in the steps in front of what was probably his room. "Finish the training before I finish my tea, and you pass" Wu poured himself a cup of tea and drank it. "Today you fail" he put the cup down and flipped into his room. "Tomorrow you try again"

"Fail?!" Kai stood up. "But I didn't-" The doors closed. Kai sighed.

"You'll really have to learn to control your temper and to learn to be patient" Kai turned to Amanda.

"oh yeah? What about you? You don't have flaws or anything?" Amanda walked around the training course. Kai didn't want to stand there, so he followed her.

"Sensei Wu has been caring for me since I was a little girl. I know his teaching ways, and all the legends he knows. But...yeah, I have flaws"

Kai chuckled. "Really? What are they? Are you too perfect?"

Amanda glanced at him..and smiled. "No. But I'm glad you think that of me" she batted her eye lashes.

Kai blushed. "W-Wait! That's not what I was-!" Amanda laughed.

"No. No one is perfect. Nothing is truly perfect...or maybe everything is. No...mine is...I may risk a lot to try and save someone...a friend..." she sighed. "Sensei says I have a big heart...i care for the people around me. But...sometimes...it leads to trouble..."

Kai looked at her. "Did...something happen?" she stopped. Kai looked at her.

"You better be more prepred tomorrow. If you need any help..." she turned to a room. "You can always ask" she walked in and closed the door.

* * *

The next day, Kai started. But he failed. Then the next day...the next day. The next day. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

* * *

"That's it!" Kai had failed for the...he lost track. He threw the sword down. "This isnt helping me what so ever! I need to find my sister!" He was so furious.

Amanda picked up the sword. "I know this is important for you. But trust me, he's trying to help-"

"Dont give me that!" Kai whipped around to glare at her. "How is this helping?! I need to save my sister and with this Lord Gamradon getting the weapons soon...he's wasting time! If it were up to me, I'd already be on my way-!"

"To get yourself killed. Going to battle with no experience, no team, all alone. It doesn't work that way" she sighed. "I'll be honest. I was like that when I was a kid. I wasn't patient either. But...Sensei taught me something that'll help"

* * *

Kai pulled himself up on a ledge. "I'm getting...a little tired of the climbing here" he looked around. "A garden?"

"A mountain oasis" Amanda walked to a pond and sat down on her knees in front of it. "Come here" Kai felt no choice but to sit by her.

"So what is this place supposed to show me?"

"Patience"

Kai sighed. "I'm getting a little tired of hearing that. It's always patience. Why do I have to be patient?"

Amanda looked at him. "Kai...what would you do if you had to be patient for a fire? You would keep feeding it until it burst and caused an inferno. If you don't master patience...it will hurt those around you. This impatience is kindling your fire. You lash out at people and are furious. Master patience...and you'll be a comforting flame" she looked at the water. "this is what I wanted to show you"

Kai looked in the water. Two fish, koi, were in there. One was a golden yellow with a white dot on its forehead. The other was white, with a golden yellowish dot on its forehead. "The symbol of yin and yang?" they lazily swam in a circle.

"Peace and balance. That is what I learn. That's what Sensei is teaching us. When You have those qualities, well..." her fingers grazed the water. "Anything is accomplished..."

Kai looked at her. The water cast a light glow. Her eyes were a light blue, it matched the glow the pond gave off. Her hair to one side and almost touched the water. She smiled as a fish grazed her hand.

"thanks for showing me this. I...needed it" Amanda smiled.

* * *

Kai opened the door, his wooden sword in his hand. Wu sat on the steps with his tea. The lesson began. Kai flipped his way through the course. When he got to the moving pedestals, he threw his sword at Wu's tea cup. It few out of his hands.

Wu tried quickly to fill his next cup, but when he looked up, Kai was no where to be seen. "Is that one lump or two?" Sensei looked at Kai, sitting next to him with his bowl of sugar.

"Heh" Wu got up and walked to his room.

"So when am I going to learn this Spinjitzu?"

"You already have. Your final test is tomorrow. My advice is to get some sleep" he closed the door.

"Huh?" Kai saw Amanda come out and he got up. "Hey"

"Hey. Great job. Did um...he by chance show you how to do Spinjitzu?" Amanda messed with a piece of hair.

"He said I already have. Do you know what he meant by that?" Amanda sighed.

"No...he told me the same thing..."

"Wait, you don't know Spinjitzu?"

She shook her head. "He's said I would when the time was right. Not sure what he meant by that..." Amanda had trained for years learning the arts of Spinjitzu and every other fighting technique. Yet...she couldn't do Spinjitzu, which was...almost the most important thing she wanted to do. She looked at the sky, which was turning from blue to purple, then it would be te black night sky. "You better get some rest. Your final test is tomorrow"

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...is it difficult?" Amanda walked to a door.

"you'll find out" she turned to him and smiled. "Good luck...and good night" she walked in the room and shut the door.

* * *

That night, 5 figures in black ninja suit were at the monastery. They flipped and jumped their way in. They were heading for the room of one person.

Kai stood in front of the mirror and brushed his teeth.

'My advice is to get some sleep'. Wu's words echoed in his head.

"oh yeah? Well how about some of this?" he swung his tooth brush like a sword. "And this!" he swiped at the open air. "and a little of this!" he spun and held the tooth brush out...right in front if a ninja with a scythe. Suddenly the rest came out. One with nun-chucks, one with shurikens, one with a katana, and one with no weapons, but their fists ready. "Oops"

They surrounded him. The one with nun-chucks came at him but he stuffed it where their mouth would spit it at the one with shurikens and it hit their forehead, sailed through the air and fell down the shirt of the one with the scythe.

Kai turned and the other two blocked hm, but he jumped off the beam in his room to the rafters. He started jumping along them, but he was tackled through the roof onto the training course. He hit the pedestal with the dragon on it.

The ninja that attacked him followe onto the training course. Kai hit the button and the equipment activated. They were all hit with pieces. They fought Kai, but he was fighting back well.

It ended when they were in a pile on the ground and the door opens and light flooded the training course. "Enough!" Sensei stepped out.

They got up and the 5 figures bowed. "Yes Sensei" Kai looked at them, then at Wu.

"They're your students too?" then it clicked. "this was my final test"

"and if you asked me, you handled it well" Amanda stepped out. One figure, furthers to Kai, flipped their hood back. Wait...Kai was almost shocked to see a girl! She scowled at Amanda.

"Where were you?! you were supposed to help us!" she was not happy. her voice was loud and cutting.

The other flipped their hood back and Kai was surprised. Not that it was a girl, but she had the brightest blonde hair ever. "Amanda. You usually do not go against orders. What is the meaning?" her voice was soft and quiet.

"But I was doing orders. I observed...and I...like what I saw" she smiled at Kai.

One ninja, next to Kai, stepped forward. "Hold up, hold up!" he looked at Wu. "You never said anything about a seventh! Now we're uneven! True seven is a lucky number, but-"

The one on Kai's other side stepped forward. "What he's trying to see Sensei, we've all trained with each other. We're solid"

Kai smirked and crossed his arms. "Didnt look so solid to me"

The one of the far right stepped forward. "Sensei, what is the meaning of this?"

"You, all seven of you, have been chosen. But first..." he put his staff behind his back and spun, encasing himself in his golden Spinjitzu. "Ninjago!" he spun by, changing their outfits. Each had one a different color, with their signature weapon in hand.

"Whoa!" They all looked each other over. "How'd he do that?"

The one in blue cackled. "Look what color I am!"

"Wait a minute...I'm still black"

The one in orange looked herself over. "Mines not really the stealthiest..."

Wu walked over to Kai. "Red ninja, Kai,master of fire. It burns bright" he turned to the blue ninja. "Blue Ninja is Jay. Master of lighting"

"That's not all I'm master of. I do a little inventing, painting, dabble in cooking, a little poetry-"

The black one groaned. "More like Mouth of Lighting" Wu walked over to him.

"Black Ninja is Cole. Solid as a rock"

Cole spun with his scythe. Kai scoffed, and Cole brought the blade near his neck. "Nice to meet you, man" he pulled it away the brought it back. "and for the record..." he flipped his hood back. "There ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of"

The white one spoke up. "Except for dragons"

Cole stood up straighter. "I said IN this world, Zane. Dragons aren't from this world"

Wu walked over to Zane. "White Ninja is Zane. Master of Ice, and seer of the sixth sense" Zane bowed and flicked his wrists so his shurkiens disappeared.

Kai leaned over to Cole. "I sense this one takes things a little to seriously..."

Zane flipped his hood back and looked at Kai in awe. "You too have the gift?"

Jay leaned toward him. "he was just making a joke Zane" Jay flipped his hood back. "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"

"Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha" Jay face palmed.

Wu walked over to the one in a bright yellow. "yellow ninja, Kim, Master of light. The brightest of all suns" She bowed.

Wu walked to the one in orange. "Orange ninja, Sarah, the master of life, and true comrade" She smirked and crossed her arms, cocking her hip a little.

Wu walked t Amanda, who was in a silver ninja suit. "And finally Amanda, silver ninja of wind. My best student, Excellent marks woman, and master of Spirit Sight"

Amanda bowed. "Thank you, Sensei"

Wu stood in front of all of them. "You seven are ninjagos last hope. We need to find the golden weapons"

Kai stepped forward. "But what about my sister?!"

Jay gasped. "We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" He elbowed Kai.

Cole glared at him. "Jay"

"Hey, hey, i just want to know what we're getting ourselves into!" he looked away, the back at Kai. "Does she like blue?"

Kai glared at him. "Back. Off"

Kim stepped forward. "Sensei, if I may ask. When will we finally learn Spinjitzu? Isn't it the way to defeat Lord Garmadon?"

"Patience. The secret to Spinjtizu will be unlocked when the key is ready to be found...Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage" he went back inside.

Sarah sighed. "well, that was helpful"

Jay groaned. "Now we have to find a key?!"

Zane looked at Amanda. "Amanda, you have been with Sensei Wu the longest. Would you have insight of what he is saying?"

Amanda gripped her bow. "No...this is a first..."

"Well, I'm not liking the sound of this...but it sounds like he's taking us for a ride"

"Well if it means finding my sister..." Kai flipped his hood over. "Then sign me up"

* * *

**And done...*rubs arm* oooooow...typing on the iPad hurts...but second chapter, whew! Glad I got this done, I wasn't sure I'd get it done on time! But here it is! The next chapters will be shorts, they're just getting the weapons is all.**

**Review, follow, fav!**


	4. Chapter 3

Well, Sensei was right about the carriage. But what he didn't say was that they were all pulling it. All of them pulled it, the boys were paired in twos, Kai and Jay in the back, Cole and Zane in front of them. Sarah and Kim were in front of them and Amanda took point. Wu rode in the carriage.

"'_Sign me up!_'" Jay tried to mimick Kai's voice. "Way to go spark plug"

"Keep pulling! We have a long ways to go"

"Yeah boys! Get the lead out of your pants and pull!" Sarah shouted. She probably would have pulled the carriage by herself given the chance.

"I sense this is...a team building exercise"

"Or...exercise in...general..." Kim panted. Being next to Sarah and behind Amanda, she was trying to keep up.

Kai looked around. "So...where did Sensei find you all?

Cole looked back at him. "Well...let's just say...if it wasnt for Sensei...none of us would be seen together. I was testing my limits"

"I was testing my invention!"

"And I...was testing myself"

Kai leaned to lookup at the girls. "What about them?"

Sarah looked back. "I'm trying to bring change to my family name...or at least the history..." she looked back up ahead to Amanda. "How much farther?"

Amanda looked back. "Not sure. Keep pulling"

Kim looked at Kai. "I was studying when Sensei found me"

"Studying what?"

"An ancient civilization" _'Or...it used to be...'_ she thought.

"Amanda? What about you?"

She let quiet, pulling ahead.

"Well, either way. You guys are right. It not for Sensei-"

"Stop!" they all came to a screeching halt, everyone almost crashing into Amanda. "we're here" they crawled up the hill and looked down. "the caves of despair"

Skeletons were everywhere. They seemed to be digging, mining actually.

"Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Is to powerful for us mere mortals. Alright guys let's chop sake this lemonade stand!" Jay turned to Cole and Sarah. "You guys got the plan?"

"Yeah" Sarah pointed to the left. "Me and the girls will be over there, try and cause a distraction. Buy you guys time"

"Then we lower ourselves in and-" Cole looked around. "Where's Kai? And...Amanda?"

Kim looked. "There" she pointed to the right. Kai and Amanda were making their way over there like true ninjas.

"What has gotten into her?!" The rest followed them.

* * *

"We're going to be in so much trouble" Amanda whispered to Kai. She was following him to the watch tower where the map was.

"You followed me" Kia dove behind a rock and peeked around.

"to keep you from dying" Amanda looked behind the rock. "Almost there...Keep down..."

The others followed, careful not to be spotted. Turns out Sarah's suit blended with the sunlight rocks well. They all hid under a crate at some point and careful snuck by.

Kai and Amanda were almost spotted by a skeleton, but he was forced under the box and beaten up, then they made heir way to them.

Kai and Amanda made it to the top when they joined them. Jay smacked Kai's arm. "What's the matter with you?!" he whispered.

Sarah laid next to Amanda. "Are you nuts?!" she whispered.

Amanda put a finger to her lips. "sh" she pointed down. The map was on a table, Samukai's back to them.

"It's upside down. Are they digging in the wrong spot?"

Zane tied a rope to his shurkien. "The weapon is near" he lightly threw it and it stuck to the map. He pulled it up. They all looked at it.

"There's no time to lose" Kai took off.

"What's wrong with this guy? Always in a rush" they followed.

They went in the cave after Kai. He was attempting to push a boulder out of the way. "Hey. Before you take off like that, remember we're a team" they joined him and pushed the boulder out of the way.

In there was the scythe inside a weird pedestal. "Oh that is so cool!" Jays voice echoed through the cave and caught the attention of every skeleton.

"Sh!" Cole pulled the scythe down and jumped down. "Be quiet!" he wrapped it in a cloth square.

"oh relax! We're totally on the opposite side of the cave!"

"Whatever" Cole threw it to Kai, who caught it. "Let's get out of here" they left the room. "The exit is just beyond-" he stopped because Samukai and all the skeletons were there. They all got their weapons out.

"Attack!" The skeletons attacked.

The ninja retaliated. But there were a lot. "Kai!" Zane waved his arms. "Toss it here!" Kai threw it and Zane caught it. But he didn't get far when he was surrounded.

"Zane! I'm open!" Zane threw it and Sarah caught it.

"There's too many!"

"I got this!" Jay ran straight in. "Wa-pow!" he hit a Skelton. "Ka-Ching!" he hit them with his nunchucks. "Punch a skull!" he kicked a skeleton, then he gasped. "Hey guys! It's just like the training course!" He ran in. "Over the planks, dodge the swords! Here's comes the dummy!"

Suddenly, lightning surrounded Jays body, until it made a small cyclone of lighting.

"Spinjitzu! Jay, what's the secret!?"

Jay laughed. "I'm just going with the flow! This must be what Sensei was talking about!"

Kai and Amanda nodded at each other.

"Over the planks..."

"Dodge the swords..."

""**Here comes the dummy!**"" they are enshrouded in their own Spinjitzu. Kai's was made entirely of fire, while Amanda's was made of clouds and wind.

Kruncha laughed and punched Nukal's shoulder. "They called you a dummy!"

"No he called you a dummy!" Suddenly they screamed and ran as an ice cyclone came at them.

It stopped an Zane had his weapons out. "I sense you do not stand a chance"

"Retreat!" The skeletons ran. They all stopped their Spinjitz and cheered.

"Alright!"

"That was awesome!"

"Let's do that again!"

"I guess they had enough taste of these baby's!" Kai, Jay and Amanda sighed.

Cole turned. "I guess they didn't want to see the merchendise in the back-" Suddenly his eyes got big and he slowly took some steps back. "g-guys..."

Zane put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "didn't...Sensei say there was a guardian-?"

"Protecting the weapon?" Kim pointed behind them. "uh huh..." they all turned.

A dragon. His hide matched the rocks in the cave.

"Run!"

They ran as he spewed rocks, closing the entrance.

"I thought they isn't exist in this world!"

"you thought wrong!"

"I Sensei we won't be able to Spinjitzu out way out of this one"

Kai looked atthe scythe in his hand then took the cloth off it.

Jay grabbed his arm. "hey hey. Bad idea. Sensei said not to use it!"

"then you better keep your mouth shut!" Kai ran at the dragon, then swung the scythe until the blade hit the ground. An earthquake started and buried the dragon under rock. A crack in the viewing opened.

"There!" they all spun their way out of the cave into the open. They laned on a hill by a tree, with Sensie Wu there, not happy.

"Alright!"

"that was so cool!"

"Enough!" they all looked at the scowling Sensei. "I told you NOT TO USE THE SCYTHE!"

"he did it!" Jay and Cole pointed at Kai.

"Hey-"

"I tried to warn him Sensei"

"using it was my only option!"

"and what makes you think you are more important than the team? Huh? Huh?!"

"Sensei, wait!" Amanda Steped in between then. "Kai used it because it was the only option! If he didn't do that, then there wouldn't be a team!"

"Amanda-"

"If these weapons are THAT dangerous that we can't use them, then why retrieve them? We have the map, they won't be able to find them. What's the point then?!"

"Amanda, enough!" Amanda jumped, then stared at the ground. "You know very well why we must retrieve them. To keep Lord Garmadon from using them. WE need to protect them" He turned to walk then stopped to glance at her. "I expect you of all people to know" he walked.

The others followed, not without glancing at Amanda. Kai stayed behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amanda?"

She brushed away tears and walked, following the others. Kai sighed and followed them.

* * *

Samukai sat in a throne of bones in the underworld. "Master...I have failed you. They have the ma and they have the scythe..." he bowed his head.

"Good"

Samukai brought up his head in surprise. "if I gather my army, we can-!"

"No" said a deep voice, low, but with power. "Let them think they are winning"

"I-I do not understand"

"everything is going to plan" the voice chuckled.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand done! Sorry I broke my one chapter a day rule...a stupid on my part. But it's here and you can see what the next chapters are going to be like. Any way, review, follow, fav!**


	5. Chapter 4

The ninja were sailing down a river, large chunks of ice around them. They were on their way to get the shurkiens of ice.

Jay was up by Cole and Sarah, Cole steering the ship. "I spy something...white!"

Sarah groaned and Cole glared at him. "Can you keep quiet? This isn't easy!" Suddenly they grinned next to an ice berg ad Sarah nd Cole grabbed the wheel to righten the ship.

"Oh I spy something broken!"

The rest were on deck, Sensei standing on the mast head.

**(A/N: I know shit about boats, so...yeah sorry)**

Kai shivered. "How come Sensei isn't steering the ship?"

Zane looked at Sensei. "His wisdom is beyond my own" then his gave settled n Amanda and Kim, who were across the deck, talking. "It's shocking"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"How Amanda stood up for you. She has never talked back to Sensei" Zane looked at him. "you've made a big impact on her"

Kai looked over at them.

* * *

Amanda and Kim were on the other side of the deck. "Really Amanda, what has gotten into you?"

Amanda looked do at the water. "I-I...I don't know...I just...couldn't stand there while Sensei was telling him that...Kai did out the team ahead...I know he did"

Kim sighed. "But Amanda, talking back to Sensei. You could be in so much trouble!"

"I don't care..."

Kim was taken back. Amanda had always cared. She always cared when something happened. She cared when any of the others got in tumble, comforting them. But...she never stood up for them like she did with Kai. Kim looked at him...then it dawned on her.

'_Of course...'_

Then Sensei jumped off into the deck. "I think you all should know a technique, made when all elements are combined"

Jay leaned against he railing. "What happens when all elements are combined?"

"The tornado of creation. The ability to creat something..." he swirled his hands a a tea cup appeared in his hands. "The ability to create something out of nothing"

Kai started to do some of the flips. Sensei turned. "No Kai! When done incorrectly, it can lead to disastrous conciquences

"Disatrous conciquences. Right" suddenly th ship lurched forward. The sails froze.

"Um...wasn't me" they all stood up.

"We're here"

* * *

They all started walking up the path. But Kai grabbed Amanda's arm and pulled her back a bit.

"Amanda...I...I wanted to say thanks for...doing that. You didnt have to stand up for me like that"

Amanda shook her head and pulled her arm free. "Don't mention it" she walked on. Kai followed.

They got to the top, in and ice chamber, frozen skeletons everywhere. "Looks like someone's already been in here" They got to the center of the room. The shurkiens floated up high.

They all boosted Zane up, but as he grabbed them he froze in a solid block of ice. Suddenly the room shook and there was a growl. "Dragon!" they all carried Zane and they ran, the dragon behind them. They busted out the door and slid down the path. They crashed into the gates and collapsed.

Sensei was reading the map. "I see you have succeded. Next is the Bo of winds in the breeze canyon" he folded up th map and got on the ship.

"Sounds like you're up next Amanda"

"Breeze Canyon. Doesn't sound too hard"

Amanda got up and brushed off the snow. "No...it is. The winds are harsh and there's fog everywhere. If you're not careful, you can be lost of days. And that's on a good day"

"Woo hoo?" they all got on the boat.

* * *

They all walked down the canyon, climbing over rocks. "No wind...this doesn't feel right..."

"kind of eery..." Amanda climbed over rocks ahead of the others. Kim looked, then grabbed Kai and dragged him back.

"Huh? Kim, what's wrong?"

"she likes you. A lot"

Everyone except Amanda, who was ahead, stopped. Kai's mouth gapped open. "W-What? I mean sure, Amanda is a great teammate...but I don't think she likes me that way"

Sarah smacked the back of his head. "are you that stupid? Of course she does! Why else would she stand up for you like that?! She really likes you..." Sarah smiled. "And you like her"

Kai blushed. "N-No!"

Jay laughed. "You're totally into her!"

Kai glared at him. "Shut up Jay! Look, Amanda is cool, a skilled fighter, pretty, a great teammate-"

"You said she's pretty"

Kai stopped and blushed. Sarah pushed him towards Amanda, who was ahead. "Go talk to her"

Kai climbed over the rocks, then glared at them. Sarah waved.

Kai caught up with Amanda._ 'Its just Amanda...say something'_ "Uh...hey" _'oh yeah, really smooth!'_

"Hey. Wheres everyone else?"

"still behind. Just thought I'd catch up to you"

"Okay" they climbed over some more rocks. At one point, Amanda stumbled, but Kai caught her in his arms. They were really close and they both blushed. "U-Um..." Amanda pushed off. "Thanks..."

They walked in uncomfortable silence. Kai kept glancing at her. _'C'mon...say something! It's awkward!'_

"...I know how you feel"

Kai stopped. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah. I've got someone in the underworld too"

A ton of anxiety lited off his chest. "Oh...wait, you do?"

"yeah. Her name is Ashlynn and...well, she's like a sister to me"

"What do you mean?" Amanda stopped and leaned against a large rock and crossed her arms.

"about 9 years ago, it was just me and Sensei...it was late and there was a knock at the door. I opened it...and there outside the doorstep was a baby" Amanda smiled. "Her name was embroidered on the blanket and she looked no more than a few weeks old. She was so cute. She hs grey eyes and she was so little...I cared for her, took care of her. I didn't see myself as her mother, but...it was nice to feel that way..." Amanda's smiled disappeared. "about a month ago...she was take...to the underworld"

"Why we're they there?"

Amanda shrugged. "They probably thought the map was there...and to lure me there...they took her..." tears filled her eyes. "If...only I was fast enough!"

Kai grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! Don't think that! Look, I wish I could have been fast enough for my sister too! But this is the only way we can help them. You know that"

Amanda looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Th-thanks..."

Kai smiled. "no problem. Now come on. Let's find that bo" they walked further until they came across it. It was in the wall of the canyon. The middle part, where the arrows we're notched and the grip were leather. On either side were golden dragons, and a drawstring looking like it was woven from silver.

"That's odd" Amanda walked over, and laid her fingers on it.

"You can do it" Kai reassured her.

Amanda grasped the bow and pulled it out of the wall. Suddenly there seemed to be a howl. Amanda knew what it was. "Find cover!" She grabbed his ar, and they dove behind a rock. The wind suddenly blew. Of they weren't behind the rock, they would have been blown away.

"What is it?!" Kai shouted.

"It's the winds! The bo must have been blocking the wind!"

"Well, what do we-!?" suddenly there was a roar and the wind stopped. They peaked out from behind the rocks. A silver dragon was next to the indent where the Bo was. It stared straight at tthem. They came out from the rock. "Why isn't it attacking us?"

Amanda stared at it. It them bowed it's head and took off.

"That was...weird" Kai rubbed the back of his head. "So I guess we head back?"

Amanda looked at the bo in her hand. It glowed. "Yeah...let's go"

* * *

**Well, i'll end that chapter here. So know you've heard a discription on Ashlynn and where she is! Stay tuned! I did two weapons this chapter because i thought there would be enough info, but...guess not.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So, this is a little note. My mother is having surgery, a pretty major one, not going into details. And because of that, in going to busy helping around the house while she is recovering. Just thought I'd tell you if I don't update for a while.**

* * *

All the ninja were standing outside a jungle.

Sarah whistled. "Look at aaaaaall that..."

"The magic jungles of Ninjago. Don't cut ANYTHING. Legend has it that if you do, the trees get their revenge"

"How?"

Kim burrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Dunno. No ones lived to say"

Kai and Jay stopped. "What?"

Sarah marched right in. "Sarah!" Cole called after her and sighed. "C'mon"

"Nuh-uh! I'm not going to get killed by a killer tulip! No way!"

"Fine. You all wait here. The less people, the better" Cole dove into the jungle to follow her before he lost her. Personally, Cole was glad he was with her.

He was head over heels for her.

He had it bad. He thought she was pretty, beautiful even. Her chocolate brown eyes, her orange hair, not like ginger hair, it was moe vibrant and bright, almost unnatural. And her freckles. He thought they were cute, but after he saw her throw Jay through a wall, oh that was it! Pretty and strong? Cole has been trying to be alone with her and talk to her, but no opportunity came up.

He finally caught up to her. "Hey. Careful. Of what Kim said is true-"

"It is" Sarah stepped over a log. Cole followed.

Sarah tried to keep her heart under control. Why Cole? The guy she liked? Oh, he was her definition of perfect. That deep tan skin, that shaggy black that looked _so_ good to run her fingers through...she blinked to clear her thoughts, but it was too late. Her mind fogged. She watched him train with Zane. His sweat soaked through the shirt he had and she saw SO many sweet muscles. But he trained with her, and he didn't hold back. He wa the first guy to pin her down.

She was embarrassed. So many bad relationships in her past, why would she have one with him? Because he as everything she wanted! He was a leader, but he wasn't possessive. Her was strong, but didn't use it to his advantage. But she knew she wasn't right for him. She figured he would go with Amanda. She was perfect. She athletic body, maturity, caring nature, and she was beautiful, to top it off. Amanda has that long, beautiful cascade of brown hair. Sarah had almost unnaturally bright orange hair that always got in her way. Amanda has blue eyes that look like the sky. Sarah has eyes that she thought looked like mud. And Amanda doesn't have freckles. Her freckles were half the reason of her old relationships! She wanted to get rid of them...she wanted to look like Amanda.

She wasn't paying attention, lost in thought. "Whoa!" Cole grabbed her arm before she walked into a VERY LARGE spider web. "Careful. You almost became lunch"

Sarah blushed a little. "Thanks...it doesn't surprise me. The magic here affects the creatures living here than the flora" she kept walking, avoiding the web.

Cole took a deep breath and followed her. Time to speak. "Hey Sarah. There's, um...something I wanted tell you-" Sarah froze in her tracks. Cole almost ran into her.

She knew that line to well. While she was panicking a little, she had another feeling. Relief? The guy she adored? He liked her? No, it was a dream. It has to be.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well, I've been meaning to get you...a-alone...look what I'm trying t say is-" Sarah held up her hand.

"Stop. Cole...you like me, I know...but...you don't want to be with someone like me" she blushed and turned away, not wanting to look at those deep, evergreen eyes. He had a look of confusion, making his eyebrows scrunch in a cute way..._'No! Focus! You have to tell him'_ she took a deep breath to clear her thoughts. "I've ruined every relationship I've had...I'm terrible! I'm hardheaded, rash, and don't get me started on my appearance!" she was on auto pilot, the same stuff shed used...6 times to different guys? She can't remember. "You don't want me...you want someone like Amanda. Smart, courageous, a leader, pretty-"

"But she doesn't have cute freckles like you" Sarah whipped her head at him. What did he say? He smiled. "Look, while Amanda is all those things, she's not what I'm looking for. True, you are all those things you said about yourself-" Sarah glared at him and he laughed. "You provide more fun. I've seen what you can do. You're strong, and if I'd want anyone at my back, it'd be you more than anyone"

Sarah felt like a marble in her throat. She couldn't believe this! What could she say? Cole smiled. "Your freckles are more distinguished when you're embarrassed" That didn't help.

She huffed and turned around and started walking away. He chuckled and followed. They walked in uncomfortable silence...until Sarah stopped. Cole looked at her.

"...you...think my freckles are cute?" Cole smiled and took a chance. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, on a freckle.

"Every single one of them"

She could die, right there. The ninja of life, die. She laughed mentally and swallowed the marble. She opened her mouth...and that's when Cole took the biggest chance he could.

He kissed her, taking advantage while he could. Sarah didn't move, she tensed up. This wasn't a dream. Not at all! She slowly melted into it, then pulled away. Cole raked an eyebrow, kinda hurt inside that it didn't last longer.

"W-We have a golden weapon...t-to find..." Cole smiled.

"You're right, let's find it..." he took her hand and they walked through the jungle. "Together"

Sarah stood there, looking at their hands...them she smiled. "Yeah..."

They walked until they got to a big...oak tree? "An oak? In a jungle?"

Sarah let go of his hand walked to it. There, in a small nook, were the bracelets. She picked them up. They were surprisingly light. "Well, we got-" suddenly there was a growl.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were at the edge of the jungle. Amanda and Zane played checkers with pebbles and the board scratched in the dirt, Kim watching them. Jay kicked and balanced a rock on her foot, his knee, basically playing hacky sack.

Kai sighed. "Can they be any longer?"

Amanda moved a rock and took one of of Zanes pebbles that she won. "We have to be patient with them. It's a big jungle. Those bracelets could be anywhere"

Zane moved a rock. "Maybe we should have gone with them"

Jay shook his head an balanced the rock on his knee. "Nah. They got it. They're tough"

Kim sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have said any-" suddenly she tilted her head. "You hear that?"

They all listened. They heard it something big was coming. Amanda and Zane stood up, the game forgotten. Jay dropped his rock.

Suddenly there was a whoop. "YEAH!" That was Sarah.

Suddenly, a dark orange dragon burst through the jungle, Sarah on its back, riding it like a bronco. She was laughing and steering the dragon,which wasn't liking her there. Cole burst through the jungle.

"Sarah! Off the dragon!"

"No way! This is awesome!" Sarah laughed and rode the dragon.

"Sarah! get off the dragon, we have places to be!"

"But-!"

**""GET OFF THE DRAGON!""**

She sighed and jumped as the dragon crashed into a tree. "Let's go!" they all made a run for it.

Sarah ran, then smiled. "Can we do that again?"

**""NO!"**

* * *

**Well, I'm ending it there what's you think? Little Cole Sarah moment. I honestly don't know where I was heading with that...oh well. Next is Kim...I'll have to do a little thinking with her...anyway, again, I'll be busy because of my moms surgery. So stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry, I've been busy helping around after my mom's surgery. For any of you wondering, she is doing fine. Just thought I'd say that out there. Now, this one took me some time to think of because...I haven't really thought everything out before I started all this. Oops! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (because I forgot to do this): I don't own ninjago**

* * *

The ninja all sat at a rest point in the forest, near a mountain.

Sarah gazed at it. "So...sunlight peak? Why is it called that?"

Kim was reading a book and taking notes, a bag next to her holding folders and books. "Because it was belived that it was the only place in Ninjago where the sun touched the mountain top. It beloved that the sun would rest there in the middle of the day"

Sarah chewed her cheek. "...is there one for the moon?"

Cole looked up from the map. "It would make sense. Sensei?"

"The ancient legends had many stories. It could be possible that there might have been one"

Amanda put another arrow in the quiver and started working on another one. "I wonder if it was true. Of the sun did rest on the mountain?"

"Not on. In" Kim closed her book. "Every noon, she would rest in the cave at the top of the mountain. That's why it's a good place to look for the sword there" she started putting everything up in her bag. "It's belived that it was her first weapon, made from her own ray of light"

Jay placed his nun-chucks on his shoulder. "You know quite a bit about the sun"

Kim slung her bag over her shoulder. "My studies. I've...covered the subject once or twice"

Amanda picked up her quiver, full of arrows and her bow. "Well, let's get going. It's almost noon and thats when the cave is visable. We'll have an hour at best"

* * *

They all walked up the path making their way up the mountain.

Sarah's foot slid, but Cole grabbed her hand. She smiled. "Thanks" they walked hand in hand. They made it official, and became a couple.

Jay looked at Kai and made a gagging symbol and Kai chuckled. Amanda nudged him and shook her head.

Kim and Zane were up ahead. Zane looked at Kim, somewhat struggling with her bag.

"Kim, would you like me to carry your bag?"

She shook her head. "I got it. I'm fine"

Zane furrowed his brow. "It is not wise to push yourself"

"I'm not pushing myself. I'm fine"

They continued walking up. Jay put his hands behind his head. "So, does that mean that the cave is decked out to her liking?"

"I...guess. It was made for her, so it suits to her comfort"

Jay's face lit up. "That would be so cool if I could do that!"

"So what, you could only enter everytime there was a lighting storm?" Cole chuckled.

Kim smiled. "It was made by magic Jay. Ancient magic. It would be extremely difficult, if not impossible to do"

Jay's shoulders dropped is disappointment. "Well...I guess it's better. I mean, to only come then? Kind of a bummer"

Kim looked at the sun and quickened her pace. "Kim, slow down. Wheres the fire?"

"Back here!" Kai shouted. Amanda giggled.

Zane caught up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kim...you seem rushed today. Is something bothering you?"

Kim shook her head. "N-No it's fine. Let's keep going" They keep climbing. They got to the base, but no cave.

"Where is it?"

Kim fixed her bag. "It's not noon yet. Another minute or so" she shifted nervously. She wanted to be here but at the same time...she was scared. Could she finally see her? After all these years? Someone from the village might be here. The only safe haven for her people.

While the others relaxed, Zane took note on Kim's discomfort. She has been...what's the word...uncomfortable since the climb. Anxious, like she...was waiting to meet someone. Zane decided to confront her of this.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kim...something is bothering you. You seem distressed"

Kim sighed and took something from her bag. It took Zane 2 seconds to realize it was a picture. A little girl, that looked very much like Kim, and two older people. A woman, with shorter blind hair and green eyes, a shade darker than Kims. And a man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, with a stern face, but smile lines behind his eyes.

"Your family?"

She sighed and out the picture up. "Yes...my mother and father. Before..."

Zane decided decided that he wouldn't confront her about that. From the tone of her voice...it was a sensitive topic.

Suddenly, a cave appeared. They all jumped up. "Alright let's find the weapon"

They all went inside. It was a nice place, but not used in a long time. No weapon...yet.

Kim looked around. _'No one has been here...but...she has to'_ They kept walking farther.

Suddenly Amanda pointed. "There!" On a sword display, we a golden katana. Nothing special. A yellow leather grip, a long golden blade and shone brightly. Kim picked it up.

"Alright we got it lets-!"

Kim turned. "No!" she saw that she confused them. "Um...just a bit longer. Please"

* * *

"We have 5 minutes until the cave closes. We better get going" Amanda stood up. Everyone agreed...except Kim.

She stood up, clutching the sword. "No! We cant!"

"Kim. We can't stay here any longer. What is up with you?"

"Yeah, you've been really persistent about staying here. Why?"

She clutched the sword tighter. "We just...we just have to wait..."

Zane stepped forward, holding her bag. "Kim...what is troubling you? You know well we ant stay here"

Kim shook her head. "No! I have to see her again! I-I have to know...I need to s-see..." Suddenly she broke down crying and dropped the sword. She sat on one of the cushions and buried her face in her hands. "She has to show up...she always has..."

They all looked at each other in confusion and worry. Amanda finally knelt down next to her. "Kim..who? You're waiting for someone, but...who?"

Kim sniffed and looked at a mural on the wall, of the sun passing over the land. "The sun...she always stops here...but...why not anymore?"

"Kim, the sun isn't a person-"

Kim shoved her away and stood up. "Yes she is! She's a living person who protects a lot of people! You can't say that she isnt!"

Amanda glared at her. "And why do you say she is!? Kim, the sun isn't a person! She's not alive, this was just a story that people told! Legend!"

Kim shook her head. "It's not!"

"Then go do you know?!"

**"BECAUSE SHE'S MY MOTHER!" **It got quiet except for Kim's gasping sobs. "The sun is my mother. From my village before it was destroyed! All I wanted to do was to see my mother again!" she cried and grabbed her head. "But what I don't know is why she's no here! Why she hasn't been here for years!" she cried.

"K-Kim...I-I..." nobody knew what to say.

Suddenly the cave rumbled. "We have to go! It's closing!" Zane grabbed the sword and Kim and they bolted out of the cave. They all just escaped as soon as it closed.

"Can we not leave at the last second again?!"

Kim clasped to her knees, holding the sword. "Why...why is she gone?"

Zane knelt by her. "Kim. You need to tell us the story. We must know so that we can assist you through this"

Kim sat there for the longest time, then sniffed and wiped her eyes. "B-Back home...at my village...we were people who belived that the sun was a living person...because she is. Every summer solstice, a woman is picked by the sun to take her place. It's been happening for generations. The last time...was my mother. But then...then..."

she started to choke up again and Zane hugged it. Everyone listened, not interrupting. They had no idea.

She sniffed and caught her breath. "My village was destroyed. My father to run but never look back. I did...I never found another member of th villlage. I studied my culture. Trying to see if I could revive it. And I thought...here at least...I could find one person...or..."

"Your mother? Kim nodded.

Zane stood her up. "Thank you for telling us Kim. We are sorry that you must go through this pain"

Kim shook her head. "It's been years since it happened...but everyday it seems like it happened yesterday...I have to keep looking...someone has to be out there"

Zane nodded. "Let us get going. We still have 2 golden weapons to retrieve"

* * *

**And done! I feel good with this chapter. And we're just about done with the first book...maybe...2 chapters? I don't know. Review, fav, and follow!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. We're almost done. Maybe...1 or 2 chapters? Not sure. But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

The ninja all climbed up a floating pair of nun-chucks in a lightning storm.

Zane looked down below and saw a bunch of skeletons. "We're being followed!"

Sarah looked up at Jay. "Hurry up!"

"Let's go!" Jay climbed to the top and there they were. The golden nun-chucks of lightning. She grabbed them and held them uP. Suddenly there was a flash and a dragon appeared.

**(A/N: yes, I had totally forgot about Kim's dragon, that my fault. I'm sorry)**

Jay jumped off the top and the others followed. Suddenly the packs on their backs opened to wings and the flew away. Samukai at the bottom chuckled.

The ninja all flew to the forest and landed.

* * *

The ninja were at their rest camp, but they were laughing and dancing to the beat of Cole's drums and Sarah taping a log. Zane was bobbing his head to the beat, while Jay, Kim, Amanda, and Kai danced. Sensei was sitting cross legged in front of the fire.

Amanda laughed as Kai twirled her. Kai looked at Sensei. "C'mon Sensei! Join us!"

"There is still one weapon left! we must get our sleep!"

"Aw Sensei! We're doing great! Admit it, we're kicking their bony butts!"

Amanda brushed some hair behind her ear. "come on Sensei, it'll be fun"

They all pestered him. He sighed. "Well...I guess I could" he stood up. "Now this move is a special one"

"But of done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous conciquences?"

Everyone busted up laughing. "Zane!"

"You just made a joke! You found it, your sense of humor!"

Cole and Sarah started the beat and Sensei did some weird moves. After 3 seconds everyone started laughing and danced with Sensei Wu.

* * *

They were all sleeping. The fire was long out.

Kai was asleep on his arm. _'Kai...'_

"Huh?" he woke up And looked around. Suddenly he saw a figure in the bushed. "Who...? ! Nya?!"

"I have to go..." she ran off. Kai followed her.

"Nya! Wait up! Why are you running?!" Kai finally got out of the woods. Ahead of him was the fire temple. He saw Nya run inside. He followed to the door and opened it. He saw Nya in front of the sword. Kai smiled. "Oh Nya!"

"Dont worry...I'm right **here brother..." **Suddenly her voice changed, then she changed. She grew taller and transparentert and black, like a shadow. She had a helmet with a bone on it and red eyes.

Kai stepped back. "Garmadon" he reached for his sword but it wasn't there.

**"Forgotten something?" **

"You can't hurt me! You're trapped in the underworld!"

**"And that is why you're going to remove the sword of fire for me!" **

"Yeah, like I would do that!"

Garmadon chuckled. **"Then how will you save your sister and the child?" **

Suddenly he disappeared and a chain appeared of the lave. Tied to the chain was..."Nya!"

"Kai!" She was chained up, her arms free, but chained next to her was a little girl with black hair. '_Ashlynn..." _she wasn't moving. Kai hoped she was just unconscious.

**"If you don't retrieve the sword, how else will you save them?"**

"Dont fall for it! You know it's a trap! I can...get us...out!" She struggled but couldn't get them undone. "Okay that's tight" suddenly the chain jerked and slowly moved towards the lava.

**"Tick tock" **

Kai bowed his head...then ran from the sword. He ran to the rocks on the left and grabbed the sword. "Ninja-go!" He spun to Nya and Ashlynn and cut the chain. They got to a ledge on the side and hid behind some rocks.

That's when Ashlynn woke up. She sat up and rubbed her head. "W-Where...?"

"Are you Ashlynn?" She nodded. "Let's go. We need to get going" They started walking. "Stay close"

"Trust me. I'm not going anywhere!"

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of them. "You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!"

**"But even shadows have their advantages!" **

"Stay back!"

Nya and Ashlynn his behind a rock. "Stay close, stay back, make up your mind!"

Kai swing the sword, but it passed through Garmadon. Garmadon punched him And Kai fell on his back. "Hey, that's cheating!"

**"oh? Am I playing to hard?" **he split into multiple shadows. Kai jumped forward and tried fighting them but he wasn't doing any damage. They beat him up. One punched Kai and he dropped the sword. A shadow picked it up. Kai struggled to stand.

Suddenly a shadow of Wu appeared...because he was! Sensei was using his shadow to fight them off. He made a hand eagle and scared them away. He neat the one that had the sword and grabbed it.

"Sensei!" Ashlyn. Ran to him and hugged him. Sensei put a hand on her head.

**"I see you protect one...but what of the others?" **

"They are safe! Far from you!"

Garmadon chuckled. **"Don't be so sure..." **He cupped his hands and a flash of light lit the temple.

* * *

Cole was asleep, his drum next to him. He then woke up and saw...a skeleton. He reached for his scythe...but it wasn't there! Nuckals had it. Cole looked and he saw the other tied up. Samuaki chuckled, the golden nun-chucks, shurikens, and scythe in his hands, the golden bow **(A/N: I realized I spelled it wrong, my bad. At least I didn't reference it as an arrow like my first story, bad habit of doing that)** the bracelets, and the sword were behind held by other skeletons.

"I belive the belong to Lord Garmadon now!"

* * *

The scene disappeared. "We have to get out!" That all started running towards the entrance.

**"Guardian, they are stealing the sword! Don't let them get away!"** Suddenly a dragon appeared from the lava and roared. It swiped it's tail and rocks blocked the way. It growled.

Ashlynn cling to Nya's leg. "What do we do?!"

"There's no way out! He's taken all our options!"

"All but one..." Sensei jumped back and landed on a stone. He sliced it and it floated towards the edge.

**"What are you doing?!" **

"Sensei! Don't!"

"if Lord Garmadon is bringing the other weapons here...then I will take the sword of fire to the underworld..." He sat down cross legged on the stone. "it is my sacrifice"

Kai shook his head. "No! It should be mine! I shouldn't have left! This is not the only way!"

"Sensei, no!"

Suddenly the stone dropped over the edge.

"NO!"

Garmadon growled. **"Then I will see you there brother!" **His shadow followed.

Kai dropped to his knees. "This is my fault...Sensei won't last long down there..."

There was a growl and Ashlynn and Nya turned. "Forget Sensei...what about us?"

* * *

The skeletons had the rest of the ninja tied up in a tree. "to the fire temple!" The skeletons cheered.

Suddenly a shadow appeared on the tire of the Skull truck. **"My brother has taken the sword to the underworld! Hurry, before it's to late!" **The shadow disapeared.

"Uh...change if plans. To the underworld!" the skeletons cheered. Nuckal looked at his hand and he was holding a stock instead of his sword. Kruncha punched his arm.

"What happened to your weapon?!" He walked away. NuKal threw the stick and the skeletons took off.

The ninja struggled, but were stuck. Cole sighed. "Now what?!"

Jay moved his arm and smiled, holding the skeleton sword. "Now we get out!"

Sarah laughed. "You clever lighting ninja!"

"Um...Jay? Before you do that, you might want to-" Jay cut the rope and they all fell. "Warn us first!"

Amanda stood up. "C'mon!" They took off, flipping their hoods over and taking off after the skeletons.

* * *

The skeletons were driving at crazy speeds. "Faster!" They picked up the pace. "We need to go fast if we want to make it to the underworld!" A few motorcycles disapeared in a purple flash.

the ninja were jumping from the branches. "There they are!"

"We have to keep then from going to fast! We cant let them get away!"

The Skull truck then sped up, but suddenly slowed down. Samukai looked at the driver. "What's wrong?" He looked behind and Cole had his scythe attached to the truck and tried to slow it down.

Sarah and Amanda kicked some skeletons off the remaining two motorcycles and tried to stop the truck. Jay was on the back and hit the lock. "Ow! Okay, that's why they make keys!"

Cole was swinging his scythe to hit skeletons, but accidently hit Jay's throat. "GAK!"

Cole hit the skeletons off. "Jay, sorry man. I didn't see you"

Zane jumped by the driver. "Hello-" Samukai shoved him off. He grabbed the bumper, but the gnashing teeth were trying to get him.

"Zane!" Kim tried to the front and held out her hand. Zane grasped it, but she couldn't pull him up.

Samukai pushed the driver out o the seat and sped up. They all fell off ad Samukai sped forward into a portal. He disappeared. Sarah and Amanda ran up to them and stopped.

"N-No..."

Jay tried to choke some words out, but he coughed.

Cole hung his head. "I know...you don't have to say it..." he looked at the cliffs and thunder rolled. "We lost..."

* * *

**I guess I'll stop here. Yeah now that I wrote this, we have one more chapter to do! Then the first book is done! Hope you all are enjoying this!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So this is it, the last chapter! I hope you all enough the first book! Now there will be a small break before I post my next book. Just to give this a chance to catch up and stuff like that**

* * *

SenseI woke and stoo up. He was on shore of a lava river. The sword of fire was beside him. He peered over some rocks. "The Underworld..." Suddenly he heard voices and ducked. Skeletons walked by. Sensei pulled something from his hat and unfolded a cloth. He then snuck his way into the palace.

* * *

The others ran to the fire temple and pounded on the door.

"Kai! Sensei!"

"Hey! Are you guys there?!"

Zane flipped his hood back and looked around, as if scanning the area. "I sense only loss and grievong. The sword of fire was here, but is now in the underworld. The end is drawing near"

Amanda glanced around. Guilt and dread filled her heart. "What now? What do we do?"

Cole sat on the steps. "What can we do? The weapons are in the underworld, the one place no mortal can go"

"We might not be able to!" Kai's voice suddenly filled the air. The temple then shuddered and the whole temple opened up. The others all back up. "But a Dragon can!" Kai, Nya, and Ashlynn were on the back of the dragon. Cole yelled and jumped behind a rock.

"You're alive!" Amanda's eyes fell on Ashlynn and she gasped. "Ashlynn!"

They all jumped off and Ashlynn ran to her and hugged her. She started to cry.

"Easy, easy I got you...it's okay..." Amanda stroked her hair ad spoke in a calm voice.

"Our farther used to tell us stories about the dragons. How they lived in both worlds"

"A-Are you insane!"

Sarah laughed. "And you said riding the dragon was a bad idea!"

"When he found out that we were just trying to protect the sword, he became quite a softly" the dragon nuzzle Kai. "Hey knock it off!"

Nya giggled.

Jay coughed. "D-Do y-you like-?" He coughed again, but Zane came to his rescue.

"He can not talk. But he wants to know if you like blue"

Nya smiled. "It's my favorite color"

Jay fist pumped. "Y-yes..."

Kai turned to Nya. "Nya..."

she looked at him and frowned. "This is goodbye, isn't it?"

"I won't be gone long. I promise" He jumped on the dragon.

"I'll keep a candle lit in the shop"

Amanda kneeled down to Ashlynn's height and held her shoulders. "You'll need to go with her"

Ashlynn's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "N-No! I-I can't be away from you again! Let me come with you!"

Amanda shook her head. "It's too dangerous. I don't want you in anymore danger than I put you in..." She put a hand on her cheek. "Please I need to at least know you'll be safe" Ashlynn sniffed, then nodded. She hugged Amanda tight and she hugged her back. Amanda stood up ad looked at Nya. "You'll keep her safe?"

Nya nodded. "I'll do my best" Ashlynn went and stood by her.

"Alright...let's get going"

"Um...one problem" Cole spoke up. "I don't think we'll all fit on that..." he gulped. "Thing"

Kai smiled. "You're right Cole. But I got an even better idea"

* * *

"E-Easy! Not so fast!" Cole clutched onto the dragons saddle for dear life.

The elemental dragons. They all went back to get them. But it was weird, as if...they were waiting for them.

"Woohoo!"

"This is awesome!"

"Yes. This is quite fun"

Amanda laughed. She had never been up this high before. She had always dreamed of flying, and she found it exilerating.

They all flew through the air, wooing and hollering, well, all except Cole. "So how do the dragons cross over into the underworld?"

"I don't know..." the dragons started to dIve. "But I think we're about to find out!" The dragons all dove towards the ground. They all screamed as the dragons spun towards the ground. Just when they were about to crash...they went through a portal.

Cole had his eyes tightly shut. "Is it over?"

"Far from it! Hang on!"

"Man the underworld won't know what hit them! Hya!" Sarah, Amanda, and Kim sped up and all the dragons went down separate tunnels. They weaved their way through.

"The dragons are speeding up!"

"Everyone hold on!" Suddenly it went dark...and they needed up on solid ground. The dragons stopped so abruptly that they fell off.

"ouch..."

"That hurt..."

"Kim, that's my back!"

They all untangled themselves and walked t it he edge. "The underworld..."

It was a cave sith no entrance. The ceiling had stalagmites, and they couldn't see the bottom. There was a temple. "Sensei is inside..." Skeletons were everywhere.

"They're expecting us" Skeletons guarded the door.

They started climbing the stalagmites. Jay grabbed onto one...only it wasn't a stalagmite. It was a spider leg! He started squawking to get their attention.

Cole looked at Kai. "Can I be the first to see that it's been wonderful since Jay lost his voice?" Suddenly the legs moved and they looked up. Kim squeaked. Spiders. So many. The hissed and they all screamed and let go, falling to the ground. They landed right in the middle of the skeletons.

NuKal tapped Kruncha. "Uh...if it's more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja?"

"I think it's just ninja"

"Oh then...NINJA!" All the skeletons turned to them. They all got up and readied their weapons.

"I could 10 boneys for 1 of us. I like these odds" Suddenly the spiders dropped the the ceilings.

Sarah glared at him. "Like the odds now!?"

"Anyone have any ideas?!"

* * *

Sensei went down some spiral stairs into what looks to be a throne room. He stepped onto the dias in the middle of the room. He wasn't alone.

"Brother..." Wu turned. At the edge was Garmadon.

Wu uncovered the sword and held it. "Brother..."

Garmadon scowled. "Sieze the sword..."

Skeletons dropped and surrounded Wu. "Ninjago!" He spun and knocked all the skeletons off.

Garmadon growled. "Take it from him'

Samuaki appeared over the side, holding the scythe, the nunchucks, and the sword. The bracelets were on his wrists, the bow and sword of light on his back. "My pleasure!" Their weapons clashed. As they fought Garmadon had made it to his throne.

"Teach him...a lesson..."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the ninja were facing a problem. Amanda was firing arrows, but it wasn't doing any good. She would run out soon.

"Any ideas?! I'm all ears!"

Jay looked around, then gasped. He turned to them and mumbled something, but they couldn't hear it.

"What? You feel a weird sensation?"

"N-No!"

"You ate an odd crustation?" Jay mumbled again, but they still couldn't hear.

"You read a proclomation?"

Jay growled and shook his head.

"I got it, I got it! Two natives on vacation!"

Amanda face palmed.

"T-tornado of CREATION!" Jays voice echoed.

""Ooooooh!""

Zane patted his back. "Welcome back"

Cole looked around. "But if done wrong, it could lead to disastrous conciquences!"

Kai looked back at all the skeletons. "I think we're about to have a disastrous conciquence!"

Amanda looked around, then nodded. "Lets show them what we can do!"

"Earth!"

"Life!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Ice!"

"Light!"

"Lightning!"

"**NINJAGO!**" They all spun, combining their Spinjitz. A large tornado Spun through, picking up skeletons and everything around them. They all spun across the bridge and landed outside the temple. When they stopped, they saw that they made a ferris wheel.

"Come on" they went in a went down a flight of steps. They got to the bottom and saw the fight happening. They stepped forward, but Kai stopped them.

"Kai, what-?"

Kai looked at Amanda. "This is Sensei's fight" Amanda looked at them.

Wu and Samukai fought. Wu was lucky Samukai's hands were too busy for the bow. He slashed with the sword, but Samukai kept dodging. Samukai then froze Sensei Wu in place. The ninja all looked at Wu, hoping he would escape.

He barely did, but as soon as he was free, he was hit with a lightning bolt. The sword fell and Wu sat up and gasped.

Garmadon smiled. "Bring me the weapons" Samukai looked at the sword and picked It up.

"No!" Samukai turned. "You will obey me now!"

Garmadon chuckled. Wu got up and jumped back to the ledge, the ninja by his side. "No one can handle all their power at once"

"Foolish skeletons! Did you not think I wouldn't count on your betrayal?"

the weapons shook and caused Samukai to shake as well. He was lofted into the air. "Whats...happening to me!"

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all the weapons at once. But with their combined power, I can finally leave this gastly place!"

Suddenly Samukai glowed and he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. The weapons fell ad a portal opened.

"Father would not want you do do this brother!"

Garmadon whipped arpund, a scowl on his face. "Father is no longer here!"

Garmadon looked at the portal. "Good and Evil. There has always been a balance. Where I go that balance can be destroyed!" He turned to Wu. "You...you were always his favorite!" He jumped in.

the portal disapeared and the weapons lay on the ground. They all jumped to the platform. Wu shook his head."He is gone. But he will return"

Kai picked up the sword. "and we'll be ready for him!"

Amanda picked up the bow. "we'll keep training so we can defeat him!"

Cole picked up the scythe. "And keep an eye out for any of his evil plans!"

Wu looked around and smiled. "Then the balance is restored...for now"

* * *

The clouds over Kai's village. The villagers looked up.

Nya and Ashlynn were sitting in the shop. A lone candle was lit in the shop. Nya sighed.

Ashlynn stared at the candle. _'They'll come back...I know...'_ suddenly there was the flap of wings and a breeze blew the candle out.

The elemental dragons! They were back! Ashlynn and Nya ran out.

"Kai!"

"Amanda!"

They hugged them. Amanda hugged Ashlynn tight.

Jay jumped off his dragon. "My turn!" He ran over and Nya hugged him.

Kai smirked and rolled his eyes. He looked at Anda and she smiled, an arm around Ashlynn.

Nya smiled. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Kai frowned. "Yeah, but it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return"

The villagers looked around. Then Anda walked over and held his hand. "But we'll be ready" The ninja smiled, then they clashed their weapons together...

Then there was a small explosion. They all flew back. Kai groaned and sat up. "Okay...let's never do that again"

Kim sat up. "Yeah, bad idea..."

"Yeah, let's stick to high fives" They all laughed.

Kai looked at his sword then balanced it the back on his neck and flipped his hood over.

* * *

_Later that night_

The ninja were celebrating at the monastery. While Garmadon would come back, they decided that this was a victory. Among the festivities, Amanda slipped out.

She sat on the stairs and sighed. She felt...almost whole. Ashlynn was back, there was peace in ninjago, her extended family had just gotten bigger. But...what was she missing?

"Hey" she turned and Kai was standing at the door. He walked over and sat by her. "You okay?"

She looked up. "Just thinking" Kai looked at the stars wiit her. She glanced at him, then down the steps. "I want to say...thank you...and I'm sorry..."

Kai looked at her. "For what?"

"You helped me get Ashlynn back, and we got the weapons too. But...when we met I thought you were-?"

"Insufferable?"

Amanda smiled. "But then I realized why...I understood that you were upset about your sister...and I had felt the same way..." she sighed and took his hand.

She blushed but didn't move. Kai didn't know what to say. He then swallowed and found his words. "i-I should thank you...you helped me get through some of my stoubbornness to help me focus" he smiled at her. "So thank you"

Amanda smiled, then kissed his cheeK. He blushed like crazy. Amanda stood up and walked back in. But Kai followed quick after and took her hand. They smiled and walked hand in hand back inside.

* * *

**And we are done! Book one is complete! I'm glad you guys stuck around for this, sorry I took so long. And I hope you liked that little part at the end. Don't worry, I'll do something with Kim and Zane soon. **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed and I will have the next book up as soon as I can! **


End file.
